Immortal Love
by IdontTellRandomPeopleMyName
Summary: Jace, Jonathan, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Clary, and Sebastian Are the 8 Guardians of the Earth. They protect humans and bring them happiness except Sebastian who became corrupt with power. Now the only way to defeat him it to use there powers together. Which means Clary will need to come back after having her heart broken by Jace the Guardian Of Light and Happiness
1. Prologue OF AWESOME

_Dana: Hi my name is Dana no haters aloud don't like don't read is all I have to say._

_Jace: Um.. aren't you forgetting something?  
><em>

_Dana: Nope._

_Jace: *Glare's harshly* Do it and I will take my shirt off ;)_

_Dana: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IF I DID JACE WOULD NEVER WEAR SHIRTS!_

_Jace: *Takes off shirt*_

_Dana: *Drowns in a puddle of drool*_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>!Clary Pov!<strong>_

**Love is a strange thing it comes in many different forms. Like brotherly and sisterly love, couple love, and motherly love these are just a few. We don't choose who we love that's up to fate. But lucky enough for me I have forever to fine my true love because I am a guardian of earth forever young along with the others but I'm the loner of the pack until now.**

"Clary we need you" pleads my twin brother. "Jon I can't stand to be anywhere around those jerks" Jon looks at me funny "Really Clare 700 years old and you still hate them" I roll my eyes at him "Please Clare you know him best you spent hundreds of years with Sebastian he may be our brother but our duties come first" God how does he not figure out that I will never be one of them? I ask my self in my head. "Jon I live for fun you know that I don't want to be bossed around. I want to stay here I control the seasons and I don't need to be there to do it. I WILL NOT LEAVE. So get out Jon." Jon looks up at me with pleading eyes and turns to walk away just as he is almost out the door he turns to look at me "He misses you, you know, he still loves you." I sigh "please just go" I look at the door as it shut praying that everyone will be ok because after the 300 years of staying with Seb I know he will **not** give up and he **NEVER** loses, I also know that I am still hopelessly in love with Jace Herondale.

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING REVIEW If you find anything wrong or its just not making sence review and tell me I always enjoy Reviews<p> 


	2. SHE'S BACK BITCHES!

Dana here so I forgot to tell you what there guardian powers are and shit. I do swear sometime so deal with it.

_**Izzy:** Memories and Sadness **Age: 817**_

_**Simon:** Romance and Love ** Age: 482**_

_**Clary:** Seasons And Joy **Age: 713**_

_**Jon:** Dreams and Wishes** Age: 7 13**_

**_Jace_**_**:** Light and Happiness ** Age: 943**_

**_Mag_**_**nus:** Magic and Night **Age: 1328**_

_**Alec:** Nature and Day **Age: 827**_

_**Sebastian:** Darkness, Fear, and Nightmares **Age: 717 **_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

Clary: Say it

Me: No

Clary: Say it or I'll got Sebastian

Me: I do not own TMI, There happy now?

Clary: Extremely

* * *

><p>Jon pov:<p>

_ "He misses you, you know, he still loves you." Clary sighs "please just go" she says_ I here her laugh and the joy in her voice from when we we little before we became guardians so carefree and joyful full of light.

_**FLASHBACK **_

**_"Catch_**_** me if you can Jonny boy!" she laughs and runs until she stops and looks down I couldn't see what she was looking at until she collapsed in a heap with an arrow though her chest. I cry holding my dead twin sister in my lap. "SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!" I yell until he comes. He sees Clarissa's body and sinks to him knees "no... no NONONNONO" he yells repeatedly "Its your fault all your fault you were suppose to watch her NOW SHE'S DEAD!" **_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

Jace broke her heart why would she come back she hates him.

* * *

><p>CLARY POV.<p>

I sigh looking after my brother "should I go?" I ask myself. "Clary they need you your there only hope your strong and powerful" My head says back to me "Great maybe I should go before I go crazy from lack of people I already talk to myself"

I make up my mind and pack my small suitcase of clothe's I concentrate and make a portal as soon as I step in I see swirling colors and a place starts to become visible. I fall right outside the 'Guardian Palace' I open the door and look around. It looks the same as it always has large chandelier when you first walk in. my thoughts are interrupted by someone yelling "JON YOUR BACK EAR- Clare?"

Crap I knew this was a bad idea "Clare you came" says the devil himself " Of course I came Jace you needed- I mean you all needed me because I can help defete Seb, and I think its about time I came back." I say back there was a few minutes of silence until my suitcase came out the portal crashing to the ground making a loud _'BOOM'_ and people come running down the stairs "What the hell was that Jace? AND WHY THE HELL IS THAT BITCH HERE?" Ohh...did I forget to say Izzy HATES me.

"Iz its ok she is here to help us." she snorts before saying "Yea sure she is probably going portal out at night to tell Sebastian what were planning"

"I MADE A MISTAKE OK? I WAS STUPID AND NAIVE UNTIL I SAW WHAT A PSYCHOPATH HE WAS BUT HE WAS STILL MY BROTHER" I yell at her She almost looks sorry for a moment before regaining her tough outer shell. "Would you do the same if it had been Alec who turned evil?" I ask softly she sighs " Fine I'm sorry I think that you could help us a lot. But girl you need to go shopping first I mean really 700 year and still no fashion sense at all Ohhh and Magnus can come too!" at the horrified expression on my face Jace chuckles at me softly I glare and mouth "I hate you" to him he just laughs harder

* * *

><p>Jace Pov<p>

I laugh to myself I never thought I would see Clare again and now her and Izzy are out shopping like they have been friends forever. I can't wait for Jon to get back and see his sister already here. Clary is special she has a gist she can make portal's and travel around the world with the snap of her fingers. I remember when we were dating Clare showed me how she made one a we visited Paris. That was the best day of my life and I expect to get her back and Nothing it gonna stop me NOTHING.

6 hours later

"Jon but- "

"No stay away from my sister you already broke her heart" I sigh I hadn't meant to of course I loved her still do. So mabye there is one thing in my way but I just have to prove to Jon that he can trust me not to break her heart. And well Clare to of course.

* * *

><p>Izzy Pov.<p>

I love Clary she is so nice Its fun the have a girl around after being stuck with a bunch of guys hundreds of years. I mean Mags is ok but he is still a boy he doesn't understand. "Izzy are you listening too me?" Clare asked Oops guessed I zoned out there "Umm sorry what" she laughs.

"what were you thinking so hard about anyway?" She asked " I was just thinking how good it is to have a girl around!" she laughs and we continue to shop until we can't carry anything else.

"Best day ever" I announce as we walk back though the doors Clary just looks ready to pass out but when I say shop till you drop I wasn't joking. "Hey guys"

"Hey Izzy, CLARY? When did you get back?" Asks Simon Clarys former best friend and my boyfriend "Ohh this morning at like 10, I missed you Si" Clary says to Simon he looks so cute today with his gamer shirt

"I missed you too Clare-Bear, You too"

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	3. WHOA I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD DO THAT!

_**Hey I have a free-day today and I got to go to the book store I got super excited cause I found 'The Bane Chronicles' so I got home and imidiatly started to work on the next chapter Yay for me**_

**Magnus: you forgetting something?  
><strong>

**Me: Nope nothing at all**

**Jace: Are you sure **

**Me: ...Positive**

**Jonathan: Oh really **

**Me: *Laughs nervously* Yea that's it**

**Izzy: This is your last chance are you sure**

**Me: *Glances nervously around and is surrounded* Yup... **

**ALL: ATTACK! **

**Me: NO STOP I DON'T OWN TMI PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

**Clary: See not that hard**

**Me: *Silently crying in a corner* **

* * *

><p>Clary pov<p>

"Best day ever" Izzy announces as we walk back though the doors I was ready to pass out but when Izzy's says shop till you drop she wasn't joking. "Hey guys"

"Hey Izzy, CLARY? When did you get back?" Asks Simon my former best friend and Izzys boyfriend "Ohh this morning at like 10, I missed you Si" I say to him.

"I missed you too Clare-Bear, You too"

Magnus walks down the stairs and see's me "Well nice to see you Clarissa!" "Hey Mags." I look around Magnus yells to Alec who is upstairs "DARLING COME DOWN WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST" two sets of feet come barreling down the stairs high speed and Jonny comes up and tackles me with a hug pretty much crushing me to death. "Jon...Can't...Breath..."

"Hey Jon let her go you can't kill her she and I are shopping buddies now!" Magnus looks at her looking hurt "Isabelle I how dare you, I thought our relationship meant more to you than this but now I find out you have been shopping with...with her." he says close to tears

"Mags you knew this would come someday, I think that maybe its time we start to shop with other people, and we can still shop together just not all the time like we usually do." Izzy says back to him and at this point I freeze Jon and slip out of his grip and laugh till I fall to the ground

"Fine then Alexander will be my shopping buddy, Isn't that right boo-boo-bear" Alec gets a look of fear "Umm Mags you may be my boyfriend...and I love you very very much...b-but I will not go shopping with you"

"Hey you guys I'm kind of tired so I'm gonna go to bed" I say to them in their little chat I think they forgot I was still here "Want me to join?" says a voice I love. "No Jace you can sleep in your OWN room, But maybe you can show me where mine is"

"yea sure follow me" we walk down a bunch of long twisted hallways until we see a door that still has my name on it in snow white paint "Oh and Jace if you hurt me at all I will turn you into a walking snow man. Night" I say and go in to my room its still the same as it always has been. As soon as I crash onto the bed I'm asleep.

* * *

><p>Jace pov<p>

Clary is all I can think about her beautiful green eyes long curly red hair short curvy figure. I think about her powers and her portals I wonder if any of us have special powers like her? I summon up all my powers which feels like Light pulsing through my entire body as soon as it stops I open my eyes what I see is strange its a giant light. I am about to give up until it moves I scream "OMG IT MOVED IT MOVED" Everyone burst into my room all in shock except one Clary who just says "Finally I was starting to think all of you were stupid" before she smirked and walked back to her room. What did she mean by finally?

"Whoa Jace how did you do that" asked Simon " Well rat face I just was thinking it was weird that only Clary had a special power. So I just summoned all my light and 'Boom' there it was."I tell them until Izzy pipes up "Cool I wanna try. And what did Clary mean?"

"I have no idea. Alright everyone lets meet up in the practice room and try and see if anyone else can do it" I tell them "But Jace its like 1 in the morning" they all whine until I glare harshly at them "I mean...Whoo training...fun."

* * *

><p>Alec pov (Yay it is finally here WHOO)<p>

Once we get down to the training room Jace makes us go up one at a time "Izzy your first" He says in his _"you will listen to me or die"_ voice. izzy stand in the center of the room and summons her power tears stream down her face. I'm so concentrated on her I don't know what is happening until I start to remember all my saddest memories and all the pain it doesn't stop for 10 minutes til Izzy stops, "I don't thinks its working you guys." Jace goes over and tells her what happened and she looks happy that she has her own special power. Next its Simon's turn but nothing happens. Magnus goes up next man he is sexy, He summons all his power and suddenly he disappears. "WHERE DID HE GO" I scream until I hear him laugh I look around but he is no where to be seen. "Mags where are you" I say. Suddenly he is right in front of me and we are kissing. _  
><em>

"Hate to break up your little love fest but Alec your turn" says Jace I glare at him and he puts his hands up in surrender I stand in the middle of the room like everyone else did and summon my powers I feel rivers flowing and vines twisting up the inside of my body Jace yells for me to stop, I wonder what I did? I open my eyes and see everyone tangled in a mess of vines and leaves "Holy shit, did I just do that?" I ask

"Yea you did man good job, now get us down, Now please" I chuckle at Jace's attempts to wiggle out. I summon my power to release them gently.

* * *

><p>Jon pov<p>

its really cold why am I still a Ice pop? did they forget about me I hope I don't melt a leg off. I wonder what Time it is what do you think there doing out there. its dark so it must be night. I can't yell for help because I'M A FREAKING ICE BLOCK stupid Clary and all them forgetting there best friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading I finally added Alec pov and next chapter I will ether Simon or Magnus which one would you like YAY woo longest chapter every<strong>_


	4. NOT A CHAPTER JUST A SHITTY AUTHORS NOTE

So I forgot to tell you guys that I only update Wednesdays and Fridays. I sometimes have free-days so I update on those days to like Thanksgiving you might get a sneak-peek or Christmas and maybe if I'm just in a good mood.

Thanks to you who read this. OHH and SNEAK_PEAK

* * *

><p>SECRET POV<p>

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN

"GET ME THE GLOBE YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT YOU." I yell at my lousy servants "Yes master right away master. Do you need anything else?" I sigh looking at the stupid little shit looking back at me " DID I SAY I WANTED ANYTHING...NO SO GO GET ME WHAT I WANT BEFORE I GET ANGRY." he walks away to get what I ask for. I will get her back that little bitch and when I do we are going to have so much fun. "I found it master" he says "Good" is all I tell him before shoving my hand into his chest and pulling his heart out. "LINDY COME AND CLEAN THIS...THING UP" I yell to my other servant Lindy. I look into the globe to find her location and find it no where "DAMMIT" I yell and throw it at the wall which makes in smash to pieces. "great" I mutter to myself "just great"

* * *

><p>Who is it you are wondering well it was...haha just kidding I'm not gonna tell you yet Thanks for reading<p> 


	5. JUST HAVE SOME FUN BITCHES

Ok hi I'm back WOW its only been a few days and I have been writing non-stop but its only cause you guys are amazing I can't update next Wednesday because I have a long drive and I wont be able to update when I get there because my aunt, my little sister ,my cousin , my dad and step-mommy are all gonna want to talk and then I have to make a thanksgiving meal with my grandmother. so very hectic day planed but I will have an extra long Friday post and there will be a special thanksgiving post and another Thanksgiving oneshot on my page so check that out thanks. This may be short because I am very sick.

I Don't Own the TMI series Thanks to all you guys who don't think I'm a Shitty writer :) LOVE YOU GUYS

Clary pov

I have been in this hell hole for a week all they did was train NON STOP what a bunch of losers so I want to wake them up with a surprise "RISE AND SHINE BITCHES" I yell before turning the Palace into a giant ice Castle.

"Clary what the literal fucking hell its cold as shit" says Jace walking around in superman boxers I laugh at him " Man I didn't peg you for a Superman fan Jace" Jace looks down and see's he's only wearing superman boxers "Well shit" he says before running back to his room. I laugh as everyone else comes out and looks shocked I look at them and smirk I wait for Jace to walk back out before walking up to him and touching his shoulder "Tag your it" I say and everyone runs from Jace. I hear him say "Why is it always ME" before chasing after us.

* * *

><p>Magnus pov<p>

I run holding Alexanders hand once I think we lost him I turn to Alec "This is fun" he looks at me "Yeah I guess at least we get a day away from Mr. I need to get laid." I laugh at his joke until we hear someone coming down the hall I grab his hand again and hide us using my invisible power. Its just Clary though with Jace coming closer she sticks herself against the wall and turns into a ice statue "COME ON YOU GUYS THIS ISN'T FAIR" Jace whines I quietly chuckle and hope he doesn't hear me.

* * *

><p>Simon pov<p>

Me and Izzy are hiding in a snow pile Clary made a bunch of them I look around and hear Clary skipping along and she stops "COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE. YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER." she says before flinging the snow off us. "FOUND YOU BITCHES" she screams and tags me "THIS SHIT AIN'T FAIR CLARY." I yell to her and Izzy who ran off giggling.

* * *

><p>SEBASTIAN<p>

Those fools having a snow day without even thinking if I would attack or not fools. Lucky for them I'm just sending a few darkness monsters. "TROOPS GO TO THE GUARDIAN PALACE." I yell to the 25 solders. I must see how many they can kill with out killing them yet.

* * *

><p>Clary pov<p>

. I can see Sebastian men approaching I unfreeze the Palace and tell everyone to meet me at the doors. Once they are all here I tell them whats happening. Jon looks at me thinking the same thing I am "Its a test" we say at the same time knowing Sebastian loved to test us when we were kids. "He wants to see what we do and how we fight he doesn't want to hurt us yet." I tell them Jace says "Just summon up our own men then I can make some so can Clary and Jon. **(I never told you what Jon can do so I will now: He can make Dream Monsters. They make your worst nightmare come true and then attacks you with it which is similar to his older brothers who can make Monsters that look like things in your nightmares.)**

We end up with 30 monsters and have them attack Sebastian's until all of them are dead we have 26 left after the fight and I even froze some of them. We need more power this is only the beginning he will not lose that's the one thing he hates the most, Losing.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I know its short 3<p> 


	6. I STILL LOVE YOU

Yes I'm a shitty person I told you guys I would update yesterday and then I didn't but it wasn't my fault. The power went out yesterday so no power means no internet. I am updating to day because I feel bad I have to speed write though cause I only have an hour.

I don't own TMI

Clary Pov

"JON THIS IS SO UNFAIR" I yell at my twin who has put us on lock down since Sebastian attacked yesterday. "I just want to go to New York, I'll be fine." Jon rolls his eyes at me. "Clare come on I told you Sebastian could be waiting for you out there. If you do go though take Jace." I stare at him wondering if that's some sick joke. "Ummm how about NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL" I yell I will not ruin my day by having _Jace _follow me around like some crazy stalker.

"Hey I heard my name" The devil himself comes down the stairs "Tell my psychotic brother you will not come with me to New York." he looks at me and smirks oh god he is gonna make my like a living hell "I don't know Clare that sounds pretty fun I might just want to come with you." I look at them both"Ugh fine this is sooooo unfair and I expect a free pass next time one of you guys do something stupid" I say the last part looking at Jon " Lets go Jace I just want to get this over with, Bye Jonny-Boy."

I cast a portal and take Jace's hand "Oh Clare I thought you didn't like me" I look at him laughing at what would happen if he didn't hold my hand "Well I could let go but you would be sucked into an oblivion." He looks down and doesn't say anything else.

"Fucking shit I landed on my wrist, does it look broken" I ask Jace he looks at it "Yeah hold on I can fix it" He takes my hand and harnesses his power I feel my wrist moving back into place and then it stops. "Cool I didn't know you could heal" I say to him "Yeah I found out a few weeks ago when I broke my leg" we don't speak again till I get to the meeting place. "You can stay outside Jace" I tell and and start to walk in but he grabs my hand and pulls me back "Like hell your going in there alone I can't- I mean we can't lose you your important and this could be a trap." I look at out intertwine hands and smile "Ok then lets go."

* * *

><p>Jon pov<p>

"Hey Iz" I nudge her arm "want to make a bet" she looks at me for a second " 50 bucks I say they come back dating" Izzy thinks a bit until she responds "Deal she still hates Jace for what he did a lot" I look at her for a second wondering if I'm gonna lose $50, nah their totally in love.

* * *

><p>Clary Pov<p>

After my long boring meeting we decide to go to the carnival I saw on the way here "OHHH Can we go on ther roller coaster again" Jace laughs at my enthusiasm "Yea sure Clare" I look over and see one of the giant stuffed animals at a carnival game. "Ohh never mind can you win me the dolphin stuffy" He looks over "Sure why not" We walk over to the game

"Hello knock down at least 4 cans and win a prize." says the booth conductor Jace throws the first oone dead on and knocks over all 15 cans "Pick anyone you want" he says to Jace "The purple dolphin"

"Thank-you thank-you thank-you" I say over and over to Jace "Hey Clare you up for one more ride" he says pointing to the Ferris-wheel "lets do it" I say and grab his hand running for it I laugh and we get seated I look down and relies we are still holding hands I lean my head against his shoulder and we go up we stop at the top and I look up at him he looks back down at me "Clare I'm still in love with you-" is all he says before I grab his head and bring his lips down on mine we kiss slowly and passionate. Years of love and anger and hate and the love still over powers every thing I ever felt about him. "Well that's good because I still love you too." I look and see we are almost on the ground "We should probably head home." he looks up at the sky and nods

We get out and walk to the closest ally and cast a portal I take Jace's hand "Does this mean were dating again" I look at him and smile "Yeah I guess it does"

* * *

><p>Izzy Pov<p>

"OHHHH THERE BACK, THERE BACK." I sit on the couch and look at the door waiting for them to come in I look at Jon "Your so gonna lose" I say right when they come in Clary has a purple dolphin stuffed animal and her other hand is holding Jaces "Shit" Jon looks at me "Pay Up Izzy" I glare at him.

"Night you guys me and Jace are going to bed." I look at Jace who will probably kill me for this later "USE PROTECTION" I yell to them I turn and see Jon laughing. I'll admit I have a crush on him but I'm with Simon, Simons great.

I'm in deep aren't I

* * *

><p>Well there you go guys I hope you liked it I loved writing it :) 3 till next time XOXO<p> 


	7. FLASH BACK BITCHES

I was wondering if I should do a Pov in Sebastian. And I have a special chapter today Because you get to see what happened to Jace and Clarys Past relationship Yay I guess don't judge I have a weird mind

so to the person who asked me to tell you what their powers are. I already did you guys but I will do it again. :)

**Here are the powers and Ages. You guys need to read this their powers are important Come on please guys pay attention read the bold lettering. **

**Izzy: Memories and Sadness (Basic Emotions) Age: 817**

**Simon: Romance and Love (Basic Emotions)Age: 482**

**Clary: Seasons And Joy (The Seasons and a Basic Emotion)Age: 713**

**Jon: Dreams and Wishes (Complex Emotion)Age: 713**

**Jace: Light and Happiness (Light and Major Emotion(And he's Sexy)) Age: 943**

**Magnus: Magic and Night (Magical Beings like Himself and the Others and Night)Age: 1328**

**Alec: Nature and Day (Wild life .Animals,Plants. and Day time)Age: 827**

**Sebastian: Darkness, Fear, and Nightmares (One of the most powerful dangerous Guardians like EVER)Age: 717**

* * *

><p>There you go LOVE YOU PEOPLE!<p>

* * *

><p>SUPER SECRETY NEW POV ((aka)I added a new person and you guys don't know who, I don't really ether.)<p>

"That little bitch thinks she can have my Jacy-Wacy I LOVED HIM I DID THIS FOR HIM I'M A MONSTER NOW, I'm a monster, i'm a monster..." I could kill her but she wont stay dead.

"_You stupid little girl we were so close, YOU RUINED US" _she screams at me "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, I HATE YOU." I scream back at her hoping she would quit yelling at me _"MAKE A PLAN DESTROY HER TAKE WHAT IS OURS HE BELONGS WITH US"_ I will, yes that's what I'll do, yes, yes, yes. "Yes Destroy Clary and he will love us."

**(Ok I mean what good story doesn't have a crazy psychotic bitch? Oh that's right a boring one :) 3 )**

* * *

><p>Jon Point of view<p>

"HEY MAN, WAKE UP I NEED TO BORROW YOUR-" I look on Jace's bed and see him and my little sister (Well were twins BUT I'm older by like 18 Minutes). Naked. Together. In Bed. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU BROKE HER HEART ONCE YOUR SURE AS FUCK NOT DOING IT AGAIN IF IT DOES. ." with that I left thinking back to the day he broke my little sisters heart

_FLASH BACK BITCHES {WHOO STORY TIME }_

_April 2 Tuesday 1723  
><em>

_"Jace put me down I don't want to mess up my skirts. We have to get to the hanging." She shudders " We don't have to go Clare" she looks sadly at Jace "Yes we do, do you get that we have to act normal and this is what normal people do. Watch someone different from them who had no choice what so ever how they were born Die, They kill people." I think of what our mother said to us before she died ***"Nechceme si vybrat náš osud dětí , neboť je psáno v skys výše . Stars , slunce, měsíc , a země , my jsou chráněny bohů ; guardians . Budu čekat na vás v nebi mé děti budu volat , když je to váš čas, do té doby Ave Atque Vale , Ave Atque Vale."* **_"Clary for once I agree with your crazy boy-toy, you don't have to go." I look at her she is looking at me "yes I do, now will you boys be coming too?" I sigh about to say yes when Jace steps in "sorry can't I need to stay and practice" I look at him funny he said he was taking the day off. "I will come with you Clare" We walk away from our newest home in Kansas and head to the Hanging.

* * *

><p><em>FOUR HOURS LATER Clary pov (IDK THEY WENT TO LUNCH OR SOMETHING AFTER)<em>

_"Hey Jon thanks for coming with me" I tell him "I'm gonna go see what Jace is up to." I run up the stairs to our bedroom "OHHHH JACE" what. the .fucking .hell . "JACE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" I ask him and his eyes go wide seeing me at the door. "ON OUR FUCKING BED TO YOU A DIRTY LYING PIECE OF CRAP I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU EVER" I walk over to the whore he's sleeping with "You think its ok to fuck other girls boyfriends Alien" she looks at me knowing I'm ready to beat the shit out of her "Its Aline not Alien" she tells me getting some confidence back wrong choice 'SLAP' I slap her hard enough to leave a huge bruise on her face. She looks at me with tears in her eyes willing herself to say more "I guess he just wasn't getting any from you, You should work on that cause honey no one is gonna love you for your looks" my eyes get dangerously red 'SLAP SLAP SLAP" I look over at Jace who is still in shock "Bye Jace" I summon a portal and jump through breaking it as I go through._

* * *

><p>SUPER SECRETY POV AGAIN<p>

"HELLO" I yell out I see Clary come down the stairs and she spots me "JACE, JON, MAGS." ohhhh so cute she is trying to get away from me "Alien what the hell did you do to yourself?"

* * *

><p>HELLO MY PRETTY PEOPLE The part in another language if your wondering what it is its Czech It means<em><strong><span> *We do not choose our fate children, for it is written in the skys above. Stars, sun, moon, and earth, we are protected by the gods; guardians. I shall wait for you in heaven my children I shall call for when it is your time until then Ave Atque Vale, Ave Atque Vale.<span>**_


	8. I will be back

_**Hello I have recently been put back in therapy (YAY Sarcasm) I have decided I need to take a break from everything. So Sorry bout that. I was put in therapy last year for depression, I was a victim of bullying people said I was a whore, bitch, fat, and other things like worthless and unloved. I hated myself for not being good enough I recently started getting bullied again and its worse I will be back after.**_


End file.
